Otakus in Japan
by SARAHnghe
Summary: Renamed, originally An Otaku in Japan.When an American girl's father wins the lottery she moves to Japan to attend Ouran Academy for the Rich and Beautiful. What kind of surprises await this Otaku-fangirl? HikaruXOc Kaoru/TamakiXOc rated T just in case.
1. The begining

My name is Sarah Grave. I was born in America and grew up VERYYYY poor. Just this last year my father won the Washington state lottery for roughly 900 million dollars. I'm 15years old and going into my second year of high school, but with a catch. I'll be going to a high-ranking academy in Japan as an exchange student, and live in a cute little house my father is renting for me a few blocks away from the school. I F^ing love my life.

"Sarah! Don't forget Kyo!" My dad yelled, running up and handing me my orange backpack of Kyo Soma's head in cat form (from the Anime/manga FruitsBasket).

"Oh Crap! Thanks dad!" I quickly hugged him before running onto the plane. Now I had about 13 or 14 hours to sit and listen to music and surf YouTube on my brand new purple Dell laptop.

+++++++++ My New Home+++++

The taxi drove my up to a really pretty purple and black house. It was fairly small, but bigger than any house I'd lived in before. I hurriedly rushed in and threw my bags on the floor. It would be a few hours before the moving van got here with my stuff. The house was PERFECT! There was plenty of space for me to run around in. There was a room with a mirror wall that I could practice my dancing in, 2 rooms the perfect size for bedrooms, a garage that fit my awesome purple 2010 Carrom GT, the one seen in TOP's 'Turn It Up' video (only mine is purple), and to jam out to my favorite music and maybe start a band, and many other rooms that were just perfect in every way. I was going to have to paint all the walls, but that was fine with me.

When the moving truck arrived I had them throw all my stuff into one of the bedrooms. I couldn't do anything with it until I bought some furniture. Yeah, I only brought clothes and a few necessities with me from America. When the buff dudes left I plopped down on the floor and started to daydream about what awaited m in the coming week. The first day at not only a Japanese school, but an academy for rich and/or extremely smart people only.

It took me about 2 days to get all of my furniture/school supplies shopping done and another 2 days to shop for new clothes. As the first day of school neared my school uniform didn't arrived so I was going to have to attend my first day in my normal wear. Oh well, I bet I'm not the only one.

{{{{{{First Day!}}}}}}

I wore a black miniskirt with bright red stockings, a red tanktop and black coat with a red skull on the back, all black Skater Shoes, red mascara, black eye shadow, and white eyeliner. I Spiked up my white hair and added some red streaks to match my outfit.

I walked threw the HUGE doors of the giant pink building. I couldn't believe my eyes. The place as beautiful! There were so many people too. Most of the men and women were dressed in there school uniforms, for women- a pretty yellow dress, and for men- a blue suit and tie, but there were quite a few who were in regular clothes. I looked at the map and schedule I was given a few days before and tried to navigate my way to my first class; algebra 2.

In class I took a seat next to a brown haired girl wearing a boys uniform and behind to red headed twin boys. When the teacher came in all students stopped talking and looked up at her. "Class, today we have a rare sight. There is a foren exchange student from America, Sarah Grave. Please introduce yourself."


	2. First day! Oh how I love Japan!

"We have foreign exchange student. Sarah, please introduce your-self." I sucked in a deep breath and strolled to the front of the class.

"Good morning everyone!" I bowed. "My name is Sarah Grave. I recently moved here from America and I hope my Japanese isn't too hard to understand." I smiled and giggled before taking my seat. I think my face was probably as red as my stockings. Algebra 2 was a shockingly easy class. In America I always got 3 or more pages of homework every night, but today I didn't have any! Maybe it's just because it's the first day though. My next classes were easy enough and I had all but History with the red headed twins.

After P.E., I headed to my last and favorite class of the day; Creative Writing. I walked in and saw the twins leaning on the girl who was dressed in a boy's uniform. I was early and the two boys had interested me all day- so I decided to walk over and talk to them. "Hi. I'm Sarah, what are your names?" I smiled and bowed, looking at the three.

"Oh hey!" the boy on the right exclaimed, immediately followed by the one on the left;

"You're the American!" They both leaned down and inspected me... '_Creepy...must be a Japanese thing' _

"Hey, I'm Haruhi. It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl laughed sheepishly and returned my bow.

"I'm Kaoru." The boy on the right grabbed my left hand and bowed, before dropping my hand.

"And I'm Hikaru." The boy on the left grabbed my right hand and kissed it, making me blush the color of my hair streaks.

"Alright everyone, please take your seats!" Hegarashi-Sensei, the teacher walked in and knocked on the white board to gain everyone's attention. "I know you're all excited for school to be over but please bear with me for a few moments…" He went on to explain the expectations of his class. "Now, because I know I can't keep you attention much longer, I'll let you use the remaining time of class to do homework, draw, and socialize. But please do not make too much noise and no one leave the room without the hall pass." He sat down at his desk and all the students cheered. Yep, this is definitely going to be my favorite class.

I took out my art pad and pure-graphite-pencil and began to draw. At first I wasn't sure what I was going to draw but after a few moments I decided on my favorite JRocker; Miyavi. As I got the shape of the head down and moved onto his eyes and nose I felt a presence behind me. I looked back and saw Hikaru watching me draw. You'd think by now I'd be used to it but I still blushed and quickly looked back at my picture, and became very self-conscious.

As I finished the hair and body outline I heard Hikaru say; "Holy crap! That's amazing! How can you draw without looking at the person?"

I looked back at him for a moment and laughed lightly. "I've had a lot of practice and I think I've seen enough if his music videos and watched his movie enough times to know exactly what he looks like."

"So I was right! It is Miyavi!" He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders, making me blush for the hundredth time today. Just in case you were wondering it's actually very rare for me to bush, but I'm in a new place and it's hard not to blush when a really, really cute guy is being this nice to you. Well, at least it is for me. In America there weren't many guys I'd consider cute, but here almost all of them are.

"Hey Hikaru! You should bring your new girlfriend to music room 4 today!" Kaoru laughed and put his hand on Hikaru's shoulder, at the same moment the bell rang.

"Ha, good idea! So what do you say Sarah? Wanna come and hang out with us? It'll be fun!" Hikaru smiled seductively at me. How the hell could I refuse?

"Hell yeah! It sounds like fun." I returned his smile- except mine was more innocent fun than sexy.

333 Music room 4 333

Well, now I knew why Haruhi wears a boy's uniform. All the girls think she's a dude. That or they're all lesbian/bi. There were at least 10o girls in the music room and a few guys I recognized from seeing randomly in the hall. "Well Sarah, Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!" Kaoru escorted me over to a blonde boy. "This is Tamaki- the leader of the Host Club." He sat me down at the table with the blonde.

"Ummm… Hi?" He smiled warmly towards me, standing up and bowing.

"Welcome Sarah-Hime, To Ouran's academy of the rich and beautiful. Please make yourself at home here in The Host club. All of the boys in this room are your hosts and don't hesitate to ask for anything." He straightened up and his smile never faltered. Yep, it's a Japanese thing. And I love it!

"You know, my name Sarah, it means Princess in Hebrew. So my Japanese name is Hime. There's no need for a suffix." I smiled back, it was kind of a shy, fun, smart-alecky smile. Hikaru walked by and joined our conversation.

"Really? Well then, allow me to call you Mi-Hime, my beautiful princess." He grabbed my hand and kissed it again. I blushed the deepest shade of red yet.

"I-I won't object to flattery." I shyly stuttered, making both boys laugh.

"For an American you're surprisingly cute." Tamaki stated.


	3. Dear My Friend

Otakus in Japan

**Ch.3 Dear My Friend**

**-3-3-3-3**

_**Dear Mariah**__**,**_

_**Japan is f^ing awesome! You must come here! I'll pick you up in my privet jet on Saturday and you can get you hours in. I promise you will love it here! It's just like living in an anime!**_

_**Your sister from another mister,**_

_**Sarah3 ^w^:3**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Saturday~~~~~~**_

So Tamaki was bored and the rest of the host club was off doing other things with their families, so I decided to drag him along on my trip to America. Plus he said he'd never been to America except on a business trip to New York with his dad once.

"What part of America are we going too exactly?" He asked as we boarded my privet jet.

"Entiat Washington." I replied, sitting down and grabbing a bottle of water.

"And where's that?"

"In Washington, about 700miles from Seattle. It's a little desert town in the mountains. Population 545."

"Seriously?" The plane began to take off.

"Yep, that's where I lived for the last 5years of my life."

"Wow. So why are we going there exactly?"

"To pick up my sister Mariah. She's going to be transferring this week."

"If she's your sister then why didn't she come when you did?"

"Heh, that's what she said!" I bust out laughing. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's… what she said? What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's a joke in America. If someone says something that can be taken sexual and put in the perspective of a girl then you say 'That's what she said.' You'll get used to it soon. Mariah and I say it a lot. And she didn't come… hehe… because she's not technically my sister. She's just more than a best friend and everyone says we look like sisters so we call each other sister." We spent the whole next 12hours talking. Mainly I was briefing him on America and telling him about Mariah.

"From the way you talk about her I think I'm falling in love with her!" He joked as we landed in the field where we were to meet Mariah.

"Well, you're about to fall even more in love with her." The door opened and a squealing brown haired girl ran onto the plane. "MARIAH!" I yelled running to embrace her. "I MISSED YOU!"

"I MISSED YOU TOO!" Mariah was a tall girl, well tall compared to me, with long light brown hair and pretty Carmel brown eyes, the same color as mine. "Oh! Who's this?" She looked over to Tamaki who blushed sakura pink.

"Thi-"

"I'm Tamaki." Tamaki cut me off and grabbed Mariah's hand, bowing. She blushed which was a rare sight.

"I know, they do that to ya." I laughed. She looked at me skeptically making me laugh more. "I'll tell you when we get to my place."

"That's what she said!" she yelled.

"You would say that."

"I bet… Right-right, now get your ass in the cockpit and fly us home Willy." I said in a southern accent, pointing to the flight chair.

"Heh, you said cockpit." She happily skipped over and started to fly the plane.

"Wait… She's driving us home!" Tamaki asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah, don't worry though. She working to get her pilots license and this is the best way for her to get her hours in."

"Don't Worry! I promise if we crash it'll be a quick death!" She called.

"Oh, that's reassuring."

**_In Japan!_ [****o****]**

When we landed Tamaki rushed out the door and collapsed on the ground. "Oh God! I'm home!" He kissed the ground.

"Come on, my piloting's not that bad." Mariah walked by, pretending to be hurt and covering her laughter.

"Come on Mariah! I'll show my house!" Ran over and grabbed her arm, dragging her into the house. Yeah, there's a runway in my back yard. Did I forget to mention that in the first chapter? Well, now you know and knowing is half the battle!

**-0—0—Monday—0—0—**

My school uniform finally arrived along with Mariah's and we woke up an hour early so we could try them on and do each other's hair and makeup. The dress was kinda tight around the bust area on me. Well, not kinda- it was kinda on Mariah, on me it was REALLY tight. We're not Japanese, meaning we have boobs. What? It's the truth.

She dressed me up so I had blue streaks in my hair, black eyeliner, blue mascara and light blue eye-shadow, with blue tinted lips. She had her hair straightened and curled out at the ends, brown eyeliner, brown-green eye-shadow and brown mascara with pink lip-gloss.

**===-SCHOOL!-===**

Mariah and I had all the same classes together, as we found out when we picked up her schedule. So I was able to show her around, well, with the help of the twins and Haruhi. Kaoru seemed to have taken a liking to her. So if I were to marry Hikaru and Mariah Kaoru then we really could be sisters!

At lunch Tamaki did something that realllllllllllyyyy up set Kaoru. When Mariah and I sat down for lunch with the twins, Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori, Tamaki scooted Kaoru, Hunny and I down a few seats to sit next to Mariah. He handed Mariah a HUGE fancy lunch and started to talk to her in a very seductive tone, like he does to the girls in the host club. Kaoru steamed and pushed Hikaru, Mori and Haruhi down a few seats and sat on the other side of her, trying to steal the conversation. But all he succeeded in was starting a word fight with Tamaki- allowing Mariah and I to sneak off and pull out a cam-corder, to capture this hilarious moment.

"You shady twins!"

"Shady! Speak for yourself Sempai!"

"Hey! What do I have to do with this!"

"Hey guys calm down!"

"How could you come onto a girl you don't even know!"

"That's what she said!"

"Don't even know! I spent 15 hours on a plane with her and you just met her today!"

"You would say that."

"I bet"

"Sempai please-"

"No! I will not calm down while an innocent girl is being sexually harassed!"

"Ummmm… by who, you or Kaoru?"

"She's not innocent!"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Sarah! I am too!"

"WHAT! OF COURSE IT MATTERS!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kyoya walked by and ended the fight with his motherly skillz.


	4. My First Day

Otakus in Japan

**Ch.4 My first day**

**-3-3-3-3**

**Mariah's POV -**

After classes Sarah took me to the music room 3, saying it'd be epically fun. Funner than lunch today, which I couldn't see how a music room could be THAT fun, but if she says so. We opened the doors and rose petals fell at our feet like fangirls seeing Rain (the Korean pop star). My jaw dropped when I saw all of the boys Sarah had introduced me to wearing really pretty kimonos, with HUNDREDS of girls fawning over them. "Ha-ha, its epic isn't it?" She laughed and drug me over to Kyoya. "Hey Kyoya, do Tamaki or Kaoru have and opening today?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but no. They're pretty booked for the next few weeks. But we're going to close early today so why don't you both stick around and hang out with us later today?" He looked up from his paperwork and smiled at us. I've never seen a boy with glasses that was so cute. Heck! I've never seen this many cute boys in one room before!

"Alright! We'll just be in the gym till then." Sarah drug me down to them gym where we talked and played a bit of basketball for a while. "Are you thinking about joining any teams this year?"

"Yeah, I think I might try for Basketball and volleyball this year." We took a break to eat some cookies I'd smuggled from lunch.

"Well, have fun! I think I might start helping out with the host club."

"Oh, so you can be closer to Hikaru?" I teased her.

"You know me all too well."

"What about me?" Kaoru poked his head around the corner.

"We were talking about Hikaru not you." Sarah laughed. "So I'm guessing the Fan-gees are gone."

"Yep! Oh Mariah! You've got crumbs on your cheek!" He rushed over and licked them off, making me blush.

"Awwww! Mariah's got a boyfriend!" Sarah yelled and I chased after her with a knife that appeared out of nowhere (and turned into a pocky stick which she ate.)

Somehow we ended up back in the music room, which was now only occupied by the boys. Sarah took the only empty seat on the couch, which happened to be next to Hikaru, leaving me to take the empty chair between Kaoru, on the couch, and Tamaki, on a different chair.

After a few awkward silent seconds Tamaki stood up, snapped his fingers, music started, and He began dancing… crazy ass Japanese. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up, making me dance with him. It was a slow waltz and I was getting a little crept out. He leaned down and kissed me. It was actually enjoyable for a few seconds, before the music stopped abruptly and Kaoru smacked Tamaki crossed the head. Remind me why I let Sarah drag me to Japan? Oh yeah, all the cute, smart Japanese boys. But now I'm starting to question the smart part. (The real Mariah would like to insert an authors' note; "F^CK SH!T C*CK BALLS!" She tripped and hurt her sprained ankle…)

I looked down at my watch. "OH CRAP! TRYOUTS!" I ran out the door and down to the gym. Volleyball here I come! Hehe, I said come…

**-Tryouts-**

I changed into my black spandex shorts and white tank-top. All the guys all showed up (Sarah and the host club dudes) and cheered me on. But when I started all but Sarah's cheers faded and I looked over to see all the boys' jaws were dropped to the floor. I laughed sheepishly. Needless to say I not only joined the team but I was made captain as well. "Man you kick Japanese-dike-ass!" Sarah patted my back when it was over.

"Ha-ha, thanks. I think it has something to do with my height. All the girls are almost as short as you."

"Almost, but I still hold the place of Shorty!"

"Yeah, you're about the same height as Hunny-chan."

"BELIEVE IT!"

**-Home-**

Sarah had me set up in one of the spare bed rooms, with posters of all my favorite Animes and an AWESOME blue canopy bed. Yep, I love being the sister of a rich girl. After homework and watching TV for a few hours I slept like a queen. I didn't want to get when my alarm went off, even though it was Can't Stand It by NeverShoutNever. God I love him.

"Alright sleeping beauty, up and attom!" Sarah opened my blinds and changed my alarm to some screaming Korean dude. Oh sorry, he's Chinese.

"Grr! I'll cut your C*ck off!" I growled at her.

"Jokes on you, you cut it off last year. Now get up! We only have a few minutes left to get ready!" She threw my uniform at me.

"Fine!" I reluctantly got up and without waiting for her to leave I undressed and got into my uniform.

**-At school-**

We had a morning practice, so I got out of the first couple of periods. After, I took a shower and put my make-up on. As I was getting dressed, I felt like I was being watched. So, I turned around and saw a weasel looking guy staring at me from around the corner. While I was still in my bra and underwear, I chased the guy off and ran right into Tamaki…turns out he has P.E. this period. I was blushing madly and he quickly took off his jacket, put it around my shoulders, and chased after that guy. I ran back into the locker room and quickly put my uniform on. Shortly after I got dressed, I heard a knock and yelled "come in!" Tamaki entered the locker room with a light blush coloring his cheeks.

"I got rid of that guy you were chasing."

"Thank you Tamaki…" I said while feeling a faint blush start to develop. Tamaki walked up closer to me and grabbed my chin with his two fingers while looking deeply into my eyes.

"Anything for my princess." He said dreamily. Tamaki slowly leaned down and brushed my lips with his. I could have been dreaming because I was drifting away, but his hand on my back brought me back to reality. We broke the kiss and blushed a deep red. He looked over behind me and walked to my bag, then picked it up and started to carry it for me. I quickly followed him.


	5. Pissed off Kyoya

Otakus in Japan

**Ch.5 a pissed off Kyoya**

**-3-3-3-3**

**Mariah's POV -**

Tamaki walked me to my class, the whole time catching glares from fangirls. Oh, this is going to be fun. I threw on my best smile and pretended to be oblivious of them- but inside I was gloating. 'Hehe, you crazy rich-chicks, your money can't buy you everything.' Tamaki and I parted at the door, but not before blushing at each other and saying 'see ya' in unison and blushing more.

"Oh, so you DO have a boyfriend." Sarah teased in her strange way. Somehow she can joke and say everything that would make a sane person bust out laughing while being completely serious.

"Well, it's not official. But it's potential." I sat down next to her, just in time for the bell to signal class was over. "Yay! No History!" I cheered happily.

"Well, you may be saved by the bell, but I'm not looking forwards to P.E." She sulked.

We headed back down the hall to the gym, and back into the locker rooms that I had just left. We dressed down into our P.E. uniforms, which were actually cozy spandex shorts and baggy plain white T-Shirts (heh, plain White T's). Time to play some basketball!

Sarah and I were put on a team with Kaoru and Hikaru, and to be modest we kicked tiny Asian balls. We won the class championship and got to skip our next (and last) class. And I guess we all had the same idea to go hang out in music room 3, which would be empty for the next hour.

When we got into the music room at first we had no idea what to do, but Sarah and her amazingly insane mind came up with the idea to turn the room into an epic Halloween themed fort.

"You now Kyoya's going to be pissed." Kaoru commented.

"Kyoya can kiss my ass. This is fun!" Sarah yelled from under a sheet.

"Whoa, I don't think I've ever heard you cuss before." Hikaru dropped a green paint bucket on Koaru's head.

"Hey! Now it's easier to tell you two apart!" I called, stringing up Halloween lights.

Hikaru had put a big sign on the door that said "**Closed for** **Redecoration"** so we didn't have to worry about any of the fangirls when class got out. But it didn't defend against the rest of the Host Club. The first to arrive was Tamaki, who got out of class 15minutes early. At first he laughed and pointed out that Kyoya was going to be pissed, which Sarah replied with the same thing she'd told Hikaru. And he happily took up a black paint brush and helped Kaoru with painting.

Soon everyone but Kyoya was in the room, and I had to ask; "Where the hell his Kyoya and why hasn't he yelled at us yet?"

"Oh, he's outside staring at the door with his eye twitching." Hunny answered me.

"Really?" Tamaki went to check. "Wow he really is." He came back in and picked his paintbrush back up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Oh, and now he decided to pop in.

"We're redecorating for Halloween." Sarah chirped happily. I think a vein popped in Kyoya's forehead and he practically fainted. Mori had to pick him up and set him on a chair. Actually I think he might have been dead- but I don't think rigor mortis sets in that fast. "Don't worry, I'm in Art so I'm getting all of this for free- and it's going on my grade. And I'll pay for anything else that needs to be paid for." She tried to reassure him. I don't think it worked.

While he was busy dying, everyone else carried on with decorating. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and tickle my stomach "STOPIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!" I squealed. Tuning to see Tamaki laughing. He continued to tickle me and soon everyone joined in. If there's a hell this is it.

_Later_

Sarah had invited Tamaki over for dinner so the three of us were walking home after the decorating was done. "Today was a fun day." Sarah skipped out the front doors of the school.

"Yeah, I'm glad you drug my ass here. It's so much funner than America."

"I'm glad too; it's more fun here with you." Tamaki smiled over at me, making me blush. Just then my phone went off, playing The Bird and The Worm by Owl City.

"We tend to make each other blush,

You make me blush,

You and I left our troubles far behind~…"

Tamaki laughed at the irony of the moment, as I checked my phone. Someone had sent me a picture of a dog that looked EXACTLY like Tamaki. My turn to laugh.

**-At the house-**

While Sarah was cooking dinner I drug Tamaki to my room, to… you know…watch a movie (you sicko!). I let him pick and he popped in (heh, that's what she said!) P.S. I Love You. "You like chick-flicks?" I looked up at him as he sat down next to me on my bed.

"Well, yeah. I am supposed to be the prince of the Host Club." He blushed.

"Sarah's dad LOVES chick-flicks. One time I asked her randomly if he was gay and she said seriously, 'no he's not gay just very feminine'." Tamaki laughed at that, snuggling close to me.

About half way through the movie it began to rain outside, but we didn't think much of it.

"DINNER'S READY!" Sarah bust through the door. "Awwww, I was hoping to catch you guys doing something!" She whined. I made sure to smack her across the head on my way to the living room. She'd made Beef Udon and (of course) rice. (F^ing rice eaters!) When we were done eating the power went out and there was a HUGE flash of lightning. Needless to say Tamaki had to spend the night. We fixed him up with a pair of Sarah's brother's boxers that she'd accidentally packed, and one of my shirts. We fixed him up in one of Sarah's spare rooms.

-That night-

I heard my door slowly open and close.

"Hey, It's Tamaki…ummmmm…I don't like lightning." He said while slowly creeping in and slipping in my bed. I was on my side, so he turned on his side and wrapped his arms around me. It was so warm. He nuzzled my neck and I laughed because it tickled.

"Sweet dreams, my princess." He said in a warm voice. Then he kissed me on the forehead. We fell asleep shortly after.

-Morning-

We woke up to a song by Bring Me the Horizon, and we both practically shat ourselves.

"Where did my shorts go?" I asked Tamaki.

"I have no idea- wait…here they are." He said while handing them to me.

"Ummmmm…thanks." I said after putting them on under the blanket." I'm going to go and take a shower."

"Okay princess." He replied while earning a deep scarlet blush from me.

-Shower-

I took my shower and just got out when Tamaki opened the door wide open. He was so shocked that he just stood there, staring at me in all of my nakedness. I grabbed a towel as fast as I could and wrapped it around myself. I couldn't help but notice Tamaki blushing and trying to wipe away his nosebleed.

School was cancelled due to the lightning storm so we all decided to spend the day fooling around. The power was still out and the clouds outside were blocking out the sun, so the only light was a couple candles and the occasional flash of lightning. We had fun scaring the crap out of Sarah every time she went in or out of a room, telling scary-stories that were sure to give Sarah nightmares, and just talking about random things. We managed to survive to about 3 in the afternoon before becoming extremely bored.

Tamaki was lying upside down on the couch, Sarah was listening to her MP3 and lying in the middle of the floor, and I was trying to draw in the dark. And that takes talent man. When I thought there would be nothing that could quell my boredom there was a bright flash of lightning and Sarah randomly jumped up, yelled "F^ck you guys! I'm bored!" and ran out the door.


End file.
